Calder
Summary Lance Corporal Calder is the main antagonist of Dead Rising 4. He is the final boss of the game. Calder was once a high-ranking member of Obscuris. After a botched mission that infected him and killed his men, he attempted to use Russell Barnaby's test chamber in an effort to cure himself. The result turned him into the world's first intelligent zombie able to speak, form plans, operate machinery, and increased his endurance. However, his condition also caused him to go completely insane and go into an animalistic rage at the slightest grievance. In his insanity, he has developed his own bizarre religious philosophy in which he believes the extinction of the human race would be beneficial in preserving the natural order of things, which he refers to as "the chain". His turning and subsequent mental collapse caused him to develop a deep hatred for humanity and their nature. He was responsible for starting the Second Willamette Outbreak in an effort to kill as many people as possible, and "unmake the chain." Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A Name: Lance Corporal Calder (just Calder as a zombie) Origin: Dead Rising 4 Gender: Male Age: Unknown, his age is listed as "???" Classification: Evolved enhanced humanoid zombie Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Animal Manipulation (Can summon or control zombies for a variety of purposes), Explosion Manipulation with Grenades, Absorption (Can absorb electricity from his surroundings to heal himself), as a zombie he should be able to infect people with the zombie virus Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Vastly physically superior to Frank West, is constantly wearing an Exo-Suit (which is the absolute strongest weapon in the game, even superior to Frank’s rocket launchers, which can do this); Can match and injure Frank even when he had an Exo-Suit) Speed: At least Superhuman, possibly Subsonic (by scaling from Frank West) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Capable of casually moving very quickly and leaping large distances even while burdened by his Exo-Suit) Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Punched through reinforced steel doors, punched out of a cell that was meant to hold him) Durability: At least Small Building level (Frank needed an Exo Suit to even significantly damage him but even then Calder was still physically stronger, an Exo-Suit that was significantly powered up even further was finally capable of significantly injuring Calder, effortlessly tanks a point-blank grenade explosion to the face and arm, easily tanks Frank West throwing a brick at his head while he was off guard, tanks an explosion this big, easily shrugs off an electric attack that was powerful enough to explode the top half of dozens of zombies at once, endures the electric power flow in healing himself) Stamina: Limitless, only stopped fighting Frank when he was dying from his injuries. Is constantly wearing an Exo-Suit, which is specifically stated to grant limitless stamina. Frank only had a chance against Calder with another Exo-Suit. Range: Standard melee range, several yards with grenades Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average. Despite being mainly portrayed as animalistic due to being a zombie, he is an evolved zombie who is smarter than normal zombie variants, is the only zombie who can form full sentences, and can even make semi-complicated plans with the potential to eradicate the human race. Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dead Rising Category:Zombies Category:Undead Category:Male Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Disease Users Category:Animal Users Category:Tier 9